¿Infidelidad? O mentiras por un bebé
by Haruko Sakuragi
Summary: [YAOI] Hanamichi y Kaede son pareja, muy felices, hasta que el pelirrojo empieza a cambiar de actitud... Todo por culpa de UNA MUJER...


¿INFIDELIDAD...? O MENTIRAS POR UN BEBÉ  
  
(Un fanfiction de Slam Dunk, por Haruko Sakuragi)  
  
Era una soleada mañana de domingo. Hanamichi Sakuragi solía levantarse muy tarde todos los domingos; le gustaba despertar abrazando a su amado Kitzune.  
  
Después de ser pareja durante dos años, decidieron empezar a vivir juntos, en un pequeño departamento cerca de la costa.  
  
Esa mañana, Kaede volteó buscando con los brazos el cuerpo de el pelirrojo, pero no lo encontró. Abrió luego los ojos y se topó con la cama vacía, así que decidió levantarse. Se dirigió a la sala de estar pensando que Hanamichi ya se encontraría haciendo ejercicio, pero se detuvo en el pasillo al escuchar la voz de su compañero hablar por teléfono.  
  
-¿Estás segura?... No puede ser...  
  
La voz de Sakuragi se notaba preocupada, casi con desesperación. Kaede no emitió sonido alguno para no ser descubierto.  
  
-Muy bien, entonces nos veremos mañana por la tarde en Danny's. Cuídate mucho.  
  
El aparato fue depositado en su lugar y Hanamichi mostró preocupación en la mirada.  
  
-Buenos días.- saludó Rukawa tallándose los ojos para simular que acababa de despertar.  
  
-¡Rukawa! ¡Buenos días! ¿Hace cuánto te levantaste?  
  
-Acabo de despertar. Voy a preparar el desayuno.  
  
El zorro se dirigió a la cocina de manera indiferente, pero muy dentro de él, una espinita empezó a molestarlo. Sabía que el pelirrojo le ocultaba algo importante.  
  
**********************  
  
Volveré a las nueve.  
  
Kaede miró el reloj en cuanto Hanamichi cerró la puerta tras de sí. Eran las seis. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer que le tomaría tres horas fuera de casa?  
  
Rukawa nunca antes se había sentido inseguro del amor de su querido pelirrojo, pero ahora desconfiaba de la fidelidad de su compañero.  
  
**********************  
  
¿Qué sucedía con esa relación tan perfecta de la que habían disfrutado durante más de dos años? Hanamichi no podía estarlo engañando, y menos con una mujer. Las dudas abundaban en la mente del Kitzune, pero qué haría; no sería una buena idea preguntarle si tenía otra relación con una mujer, ¿o si? No lo haría. Se prometió a sí mismo que nunca dudaría del amor de Sakuragi, pero no podía evitarlo. Cualquier persona cuerda se sentiría celosa si su pareja recibiera llamadas sospechosas o salía varias horas por las tardes, en los momentos en que podría disfrutar de un momento hermoso con su compañero.  
  
Pensó que el Do'aho debería tener una buena excusa.  
  
-¡Volveré más tarde, Kaede!  
  
La voz del pelirrojo fue cortada por el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.  
  
Ya era el colmo. Hanamichi llevaba ya cuatro meses con ese comportamiento tan distante y poco cariñoso. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que aguantar el pobre Kitzune sintiéndose olvidado por su amante?  
  
Tomó una decisión: seguiría a Hanamichi. Nunca había sido uno de esos novios posesivos y celosos, pero estas eran circunstancias extremas.  
  
Tomó su chamarra y salió de la casa en busca de su amor.  
  
Caminó varias cuadras a una distancia pertinente para no ser descubierto. Entró a Danny's después del pelirrojo, y se ubicó en una mesa solitaria y arrinconada para no ser visto. Observó claramente que Hanamichi se reunía con una joven un par de años menor que ellos (tendría unos diecisiete años). La muchachita lucía triste, pero no soportó ver todo lo que pensó que continuaría, así que abandonó la cafetería. Volvió a su casa bastante consternado y durmió mucho tiempo. A la mañana siguiente abrió los ojos muy temprano. Pensó que nuevamente Hanamichi se encontraría hablando por teléfono desde la sala, y no se equivocó.  
  
-Creo que empieza a sospechar que le oculto algo.- escuchó decir a Hanamichi- Hoy le diré toda la verdad. Sí, tú tendrás que venir. ¿Cómo quieres que me crea si no te ve? Claro que ya no le mentiré. Lo amo, sabes que lo amo más que a nada. Sí, sí. Nos veremos a las cinco en el parque. Adiós.  
  
Hanamichi colgó y se sentó a pensar. Ese día le diría toda la verdad a Rukawa. Él debería comprender el por qué de tantas mentiras en esos cuatro meses.  
  
-Te amo, Kaede...- susurró. Kaede lo escuchó detrás de la pared y suspiró.  
  
-Buenos días, Do'aho.- dijo al salir, fingiendo no haber escuchado nada.  
  
-Kitzune, buenos días. Saldré. No me esperes para la comida. Volveré a las cinco de la tarde.  
  
El pelirrojo no dio tiempo a explicaciones y abandonó el hogar.  
  
Rukawa permaneció con una sensación de vacío durante toda la mañana. ¿Quién creía ser ese Do'aho para tratarlo de esa manera? Era cierto que lo amaba bastante, pero no tenía derecho de engañarlo, siendo que él le era completamente fiel. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquella descarada a llamarlo a su propia casa, sabiendo que Kaede vivía ahí? Que desfachatez.  
  
De cualquier manera, ese pelirrojo no se daría el lujo de continuar jugando por más tiempo. Esa misma tarde hablaría. Kaede no soportaría más mentiras ni llamadas misteriosas por las mañanas, ni citas canceladas ni planes aplazados.  
  
Decidió que lo esperaría esa noche, sentado en la sala. Ni siquiera prepararía cena para él.  
  
**********************  
  
Eran las cuatro cincuenta y ocho. En dos minutos Hanamichi entraría por la puerta.  
  
Kaede estaba sentado en el sillón más grande; no podía dejar de mirar el reloj.  
  
Pasaron minutos interminables y Kaede volvió a ver el reloj: cinco y seis. Tal vez la muchachita esa se había arrepentido al final y no se atrevería a meterse más en su apacible vida al lado del pelirrojo... No, era demasiado pedir.  
  
En tanto las cavilaciones de Rukawa fluían sin detenerse, la puerta de la entrada se abrió, revelando la silueta del fornido pelirrojo.  
  
-Do'aho...- susurró Kaede.  
  
-Kaede...- se espectó Hanamichi.  
  
Era hora de hablar con la verdad. Hanamichi amaba mucho a Rukawa y no le mentiría más.  
  
-Kaede, necesitamos hablar.- susurró en voz baja.  
  
-Te escucho.- respondió Rukawa fríamente. Hanamichi nunca había sentido tanta indiferencia en la voz de su compañero.  
  
El pelirrojo se movió un poco y dio paso a una jovencita, la misma que había visto con su Do'aho en Danny's.  
  
La muchachita se veía afligida, pero no fue eso lo más sorprendente. El hecho inquietante fue su abultado abdomen.  
  
-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Rukawa sin mirar si quiera a la joven.  
  
-Verás, he estado viéndola desde hace cuatro meses sin decirte nada, Kaede. Necesita nuestra ayuda porque está embarazada.  
  
-Nunca creí que fueras así, estúpido.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
El pelirrojo verdaderamente no entendía el tono tan brusco que usaba el zorro.  
  
-Si ibas a engañarme, por lo menos deberías tener vergüenza y no traer a tu amante a nuestra casa, mucho menos siendo una mujer y estando embarazada.  
  
-¿Engañarte? ¿De qué hablas, Kitzune?  
  
-¿Crees que soy tonto? ¿Piensas que no me he dado cuenta de a dónde ibas y que hablabas muy temprano por teléfono, aún antes de que yo abriera los ojos? No soy estúpido. Sé que esto tiene mucho tiempo.  
  
-Kaede, si me dejaras explicarte...  
  
-¿Explicar qué? ¿Que vas a abandonarme y a hacerte cargo de tu hijo?  
  
La joven lloraba a esas alturas del pleito entre los amantes.  
  
-Rukawa, no es...  
  
-¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto!  
  
-¡Rukawa, cállate y déjame hablar!  
  
El aludido se espantó. Sakuragi nunca había usado ese tono con él. Se veía verdaderamente desesperado.  
  
-Ella es Binjin, y está embarazada. Su hijo nacerá muy pronto, y necesita un lugar dónde quedarse. Le daré la habitación que tenemos vacía.  
  
-¿Eres tan descarado que pretendes vivir con tu amante y conmigo? ¿Vas a decidir con quién dormir cada noche?  
  
-Dormiré contigo, Kaede, porque a ti te amo. Tú eres mi único amante.- declaró Hanamichi sujetando las mejillas de Rukawa y mirándolo a los ojos con seguridad- Binjin es mi hermana menor, y un estúpido se aprovechó de ella. Me necesita.  
  
Sakuragi soltó el rostro del Kitzune (dejándolo horriblemente ruborizado) y llevó a la joven a la habitación ofrecida.  
  
**********************  
  
Rukawa se encontraba tomando un baño. Bueno, no se bañaba, sólo dejaba que el agua lo cubriera. Estaba arrepentido por haber dudado del cariño de su pelirrojo.  
  
-Soy un tonto...- susurró riendo consigo mismo. ¿Cómo haría ahora para convencerlo de que estaba seguro de cuánto lo amaba? ¿Tan inseguro era que no confiaba en su amor?  
  
-Lo sé.- escuchó una voz inconfundible junto a él. Abrió los ojos apresuradamente y se encontró con el perfecto cuerpo de su amante completamente desnudo dentro de la regadera también.  
  
-Do'aho, ¿ya me has perdonado? No sabía que tenías una hermana.  
  
Como única respuesta obtuvo un beso cargado de pasión. Así, bañados por el agua, hicieron el amor durante largas horas. Después durmieron cómodamente en los brazos del otro.  
  
-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenías una hermana?...  
  
**********************  
  
Las cosas se han tranquilizado en el hogar de Hanamichi y Kaede. La relación entre el Kitzune y Binjin ha mejorado bastante.  
  
Una noche de jueves, los tres cenaban tranquilamente, pero algo extraño ocurrió...  
  
-Este okonomiyaki está delicioso, Rukawa-san.- sonrió Binjin saboreando el platillo.  
  
-No le tengas tanto respeto, Binjin. Ya te he dicho que lo llames Kitzune.  
  
-Niisan, yo no tengo tanta familiaridad como tú.  
  
-Pero eres mi oniichan. Somos una familia feliz.  
  
-Yo le digo Rukawa-san.  
  
-Pero es un Kitzune.  
  
-No.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-No.  
  
-Sí.  
  
Kaede sonrió ligeramente. Esas pequeñas disputas hacían un ambiente más cálido en su casa.  
  
-¡Eres...!- antes de concluir su siguiente frase, Binjin cambió totalmente su expresión confiada por una de sorpresa.  
  
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Rukawa.  
  
-No lo sé...- respondió la joven con evidente preocupación- Creo que...  
  
-¿Es hora?- continuó Hanamichi con ojos desorbitados.  
  
-Vamos, Do'aho.  
  
Y dicho lo último, tres personas abordaron un taxi con destino al hospital central de Kanagawa.  
  
**********************  
  
-¿Crees que tarden mucho?- preguntó Hanamichi verdaderamente preocupado fuera de la sala de partos.  
  
-Estas cosas suelen tardar mucho, Do'aho.- dijo Rukawa con intención de reconfortar a su compañero.  
  
-Lo sé, pero no quiero que les pase nada. Binjin es mi única familia, y ya quiero a su bebé.  
  
-No te preocupes, Hanamichi. Todo saldrá bien.  
  
Rukawa abrazó al pelirrojo y acarició su cabello.  
  
Las horas pasaron, y justo cuando Rukawa empezaba a quedarse dormido, una enfermera salió con un bebé envuelto.  
  
Hanamichi se sobresaltó al ver a la mujer, y se aproximó a tratar de interceptarla, pero ella sólo caminó sin detenerse. Mientras el muchacho trataba de llamar la atención de la enfermera, Rukawa se aproximó al doctor que salió detrás de la mujer.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió?  
  
-Todo está en orden. La señorita tuvo una niña muy saludable, y pronto podrán verlas a ambas.  
  
Rukawa sonrió y se reunió en un abrazo con su amante.  
  
Unos minutos después, fueron conducidos a la habitación y encontraron a la bebita siendo alimentada por su joven madre.  
  
**********************  
  
Cinco años pasaron desde el nacimiento de la pequeña sobrina de Hanamichi. Cinco años en que Binjin y su hija vivieron con Kaede y el pelirrojo.  
  
-¡Koani-chan! ¡No corras!  
  
-¡Nena, espera!  
  
-¡Detenla, Do'aho!  
  
Tres adultos corrían en el jardín trasero de la casa detrás de una niñita de cabello claro y ojos verdes, que, a su vez, perseguía a un pequeño cachorro negro.  
  
Después de largos minutos de correr tras la niña, el pelirrojo la levantó, Binjin metió al cachorro a la casa y Kaede caminó detrás de su amante.  
  
Llevaron a la pequeña al jardín de niños, despidiéndose de ella con un beso en la frente cada uno. La niña se sentía realmente emocionada, pues se había esmerado bastante en una tarea que le habían asignado la mañana anterior.  
  
La profesora entró al salón y todos los niños se ubicaron en sus asientos. Al escuchar su nombre, después de que muchos niños presentaran sus trabajos, Koani se situó frente a todos y empezó su discurso.  
  
-Yo hice el dibujo de mi familia.- declaró alegremente.  
  
-Explícanos quiénes son, Koani-chan.- indicó la profesora con atención.  
  
-Ella es mi mami.- dijo la niña señalando a la única mujer en el dibujo, en medio de dos hombres- ellos dos son mis papis: papá Hanamichi y papá Kaede.- concluyó la pequeña apuntando a los dos altos hombres- Vivimos en una casa con un jardín muy grande, y tenemos un perrito llamado Piku-chan.  
  
La pequeña continuó con su explicación mientras los niños miraban a sus tres padres. En casa, Binjin hablaba por teléfono con un hombre un año mayor que ella que demostraba gran interés en ella y en la niña; en la habitación más grande, dos hombre se besaban recostados sobre la cama, se acariciaban y hablaban de lo felices que eran desde la llegada de Koani a su hogar...  
  
FIN 


End file.
